


A Burden Shared is a Burden Halved

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [211]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think it's weird that I sometimes daydream and drift off into remembering what happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burden Shared is a Burden Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 August 2016  
> Word Count: 804  
> Prompt: daydream  
> Summary: "Do you think it's weird that I sometimes daydream and drift off into remembering what happened?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately nine weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, this title is very similar to that of another fic within the "Alliances" sub-arc. That was intentional. Cycles and parallels are going to crop up more and more as this continues. And I really like that the shooting is actually bringing Shay and Simone closer together, as weird as that may sound.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The text message startles me from the case file I'm updating, and I realize that the day's gotten away from me.

           _Are you working late tonight?_

It takes a moment to try to figure out why this is coming from Simone, and then I remember that it's Tuesday, and I need to leave in a bit to go pick up Jacob from childcare. But why would she be reminding me of that, and not Patrick?

           _No, I'm leaving in about 30 to pick up Jacob. Why?_

Only a moment or two passes before I get a reply.

           _Can we talk when you get home? I'll take dinner duty tonight if you want._

The temptation to let her take on that duty is strong, but it would be taking advantage, and I'm not willing to do that to her.

           _We can talk while I'm making dinner. See you in 2ish hours, depending on traffic._

Not receiving a response, I'm pretty sure she's good with that. The next half hour is spent finishing up as much of the paperwork piled on my desk as possible. The dent made is barely negligible, but that's nothing surprising, unfortunately. And then it's time to sit in traffic as I make my way toward Jacob's childcare facility. Thankfully, it's a short trip, and the trip home after getting him feels just as short, mostly because he regales me with stories of his day.

The minute we're home, Jacob races into the house to get his crayons and paper pads to draw at the table while I cook. It takes me a few minutes to follow him in, chuckling at his seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm. Stepping in the door, I'm met with the sight of Simone sitting on the steps, head resting against the bannister. Jacob is talking to her, which makes her smile, but I can see that it's not quite meeting her eyes. She accepts his hug, then lets him go to head upstairs.

I quirk a brow at her, then go about my daily ritual of locking my service weapon in the gun vault. That finished, I head into the kitchen, knowing she'll follow me. Pulling out the vegetables first, I smile as Simone retrieves cutting boards and knives. Guess I'm getting an assistant tonight. That's a fair trade for whatever this talk is that she wants to have.

"So…" I ask finally when I've started to chop onions and garlic.

She pauses in peeling and slicing carrots to smile sheepishly at me. "Do you think it's weird that I sometimes daydream and drift off into remembering what happened?"

"I suppose it depends on how you feel when you're remembering it."

"Davie says that being detached when I relive it is part of the whole process of desensitization."

Continuing with the onions, I nod slowly. "But being detached isn't always the best solution either. You don't want flashbacks, but you don't want to _not_ feel anything either. Davie's good at her job, so she must be doing something right for you to be considering these questions, right?"

"Yeah," she replies, returning to working on the carrots and then the celery. She's fidgeting and nervous about something clearly, but unwilling to discuss it yet.

"Just spit it out, Simone," I say softly. "We're past tiptoeing around each other, aren't we?"

She takes a deep breath, then the words come out in a rush like one word. "Would you be okay with a dual session to help me deal with this?"

She won't meet my gaze, and I set down my knife to wipe my hands on the towel over my shoulder, then move around the island to stand next to her. She also sets her knife aside, but still won't face me. As much as I have issues with psychologists and psychiatrists, I do understand that this is important for this young woman who's become family.

"Hey, Simone? Will it help you if I come to a session or two and we work through the events together?" When she nods slowly, I smile and place a hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll work out the details. Ask Davie when she thinks it would be best to do this, and I'll put in a time off request with my captain."

That gets her gaze to meet mine. "Really? You're okay with reliving it?"

I shrug slightly, but smile. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna be dancing in the street and wearing bells, but it's something that we both need to deal with, and Davie's really good about that stuff. Jacob's been doing well with his therapy after his near death experience, so I'm willing to do what needs to be done."

"Thank you, James," she murmurs, hugging me tightly, and I gladly return the embrace.

"Anything for family, Simone."


End file.
